1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a therapeutic device for the elbow joint, as well as a therapeutic method utilizing this device. More specifically, this device alleviates the discomfort associated with tendinitis and epicondylitis of the elbow by providing gentle pressure around the circumference of the elbow both above and below the joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Athletes participating in a variety of sports including tennis, other racket sports, baseball, golf and weight lifting, to name but a few, often experience discomfort in and around the elbow joint. Many of these ailments can be directly attributed to frequent rotation of the elbow, particularly when the arm is fully extended. Thus, while participants in racket sports are especially prone to such problems, even the continued use of hand-tools may cause similar discomfort.
Often the discomfort experienced is attributed to "tennis elbow," a term which is loosely employed to describe a number of different elbow complaints. Primarily, however, the term is used to describe lateral or medial epicondylitis or tendinitis of the associated tendons in the region. In the elbow joint, the flexor muscle of the forearm connects to the medial epicondyle (inside elbow protrusion of the humerus), and the extensor muscle connects to the lateral epicondyle (outside elbow protrusion of the humerus). These muscles are connected by tendons to the respective epicondyles of the humerus. Excessive tension in the flexor and extensor muscles (such as that caused by the activities describes previously) puts tremendous stress on the connection between the tendons and the epicondyles. The result can be inflammation of the epicondyles, also known as epicondylitis. Alternatively, or simultaneously, the tendons themselves may become inflamed, particularly if the tendon begins to pull away from the bone. This inflammation of the tendons is termed tendinitis.
As is often the case with overuse or repetitive-stress injuries, foregoing the activity which caused the tendinitis or epicondylitis in the elbow is usually the most effective treatment. Patients, however, are often unwilling to forego the offending activity for an extended period of time. Thus, numerous devices have been developed in an attempt to reduce the stress on the elbow joint which occurs during exercise. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,842 describes a therapeutic support device comprising a flexible, but non-elastic band which is secured about the forearm adjacent to the elbow. The band is tightly secured about the forearm, and, because of its non-elastic nature, resists the expansion of the forearm muscles. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,426.
While these prior art devices will often lessen discomfort when used during the offending activity (i.e., tennis), none are designed to reduce stress in the tendon/epicondyle area during the recuperative period which leads to healing. In addition, many of these devices are rather bulky and apply a considerable amount of compression about the forearm, and are thus not suitable for continual use. Thus, there is a need for a therapeutic device which will continually reduce the stress on the tendon/epicondyle area of the elbow, and which may be worn for long periods of time without discomfort.